Doppelganger
by Omen
Summary: chapter 3, she's awake and convinced the lunatics are running the asylum!!
1. Default Chapter

DOPPELGANGER.  
  
She easily spotted the distinctive Jaguar S type even though it was 2.20am and the streets where still dark. Not even bothering to hide his indiscretion he'd parked it right under a street lamp in full view, she glowered at it for a moment through the windscreen of her small Ford Fiesta and felt the fury surge again. "Ah, there you are" she hissed at the vehicle as if it could hear her "his precious little' toy, look at you sitting there all by yourself," it's metallic purple paintwork glowed in the soft yellow light and Theresa began to feel, that it too, like it's owner was mocking her. "Don't worry he'll be back, he always is, with his excuses and his lies" she took another long hard swig of vodka from the now have empty bottle she'd snatched from his office earlier. He'd told her he had to work late, big case for a big client, he'd probably have to work all night, she'd given him grief about it when he'd phoned and hung up on him. But later Theresa had begun to feel like a heel, they'd argued so much of late and he couldn't help it if he had to work.she decided to make it up to him. Gathering some fresh pasta and a bottle of Merlot, she'd put on her tightest dress and her most expensive perfume and made a real effort for the first time in years. Only his office was empty, Tony the doorman said that he'd left around 8pm, about the same time he'd phoned her with his lies. Anna's house had been more a hunch than any definite piece of evidence Theresa had. A little red head who'd been his assistant for a few months and whom he'd barely ever spoken about, but she fitted the profile.young, pretty, long legs. On reflection that's probably why she'd thought of Anna straight away as she stood in his office doorway glaring at Anna's desk, simply because he never mentioned her. After fumbling with the handle of the car door for a few moments, Theresa finally managed to open it and stepped onto the street in a rather wobberly and unladylike manner. Pulling back her shoulders she smoothed down her red Gucci dress and lifted her chin "parked you right hout side her flat" she swung the bottle in a large exaggerated gesture 'so sure of himself as usual, so sure I'd fall for his lies.that slime." She swiped angrily at her face with the back of her hand destroying further her makeup-ravaged face. She was still disgusted that despite several hours of calling him not fit to burn and telling herself over and over that she hated him, still she couldn't stop the tears from falling, couldn't stop the gnawing pain that threatened to choke her. She walked in a zig zag fashion over to the car and ran one hand loving down the door frame "you're the only thing he really cares for," she pouted eyeing the cream leather interior "he says that it's my fault you know" she confided in the car in a whisper "say's I drive him to it" another deep slug which made her eyes water. Lifting up her hand she dangled her car keys "but I warned him the last time what would happen if I caught him again" leaning over the wheel arch, her short skirt riding up her still slender legs, she scratched her message deep into the expensive paintwork in large capital letters the full width of the sloping bonnet. 'DIVORCE!' then turning on her spiked heels she regained her balance and climbed back in her car. In the depths of her vodka soaked mind Theresa knew she shouldn't drive, but as she started the engine and stared once more at the evidence before her she felt her world, which had been teetering on a cliff edge for the last few years finally plummet. With bitter bile rising she stomped hard on the accelerator and sped away, she was beyond caring, what did it matter if she did crash? Would he come running from the warmth of his latest lovers bed to hold her hand? Would her parents, who she hadn't spoken to for nearly 16 years morn the fact she wouldn't be around to ignore anymore?  
  
One thing for sure Rebecca wouldn't grieve for her, and that thought brought a fresh surge of anguish that clouded Theresa's eyes with tears misting her vision so she didn't see the sharp bend till it was almost too late. Pulling hard on the steering wheel she swerved rapidly just managing to make the corner but on the wrong side of the road, but then, to her disbelief, the inside of the car was illuminated by the headlights of an on coming lorry..  
  
..............  
  
She couldn't open her eyes the light was too bright and it caused her head to scream in protest when she tried, so she kept them closed. Where was she? Did she die? Was this Heaven? She tried to move but more pain raced across her body in protest, no, this defiantly wasn't Heaven, so where was she.hospital maybe? Something wasn't right, the room it was warm but the smell was strange, unfamiliar, she could hear voices; two people were talking "a few more minutes and we might have lost her Logan." "You think it's easy pullin' someone from a burning car wreak Hank then you try it next time, anyways she's alive 'aint she?" "Yes, I've dealt with the internal bleeding and the X ray's and scans revealed that that nasty lump on her head looks a lot worse than it is, she has a few cuts and bruises but otherwise she'll be fine." The voice grew louder as he moved towards Theresa, "weird how much she looks like her though." "Not really Logan, this is after all Theresa Millington, it's just not 'our' Theresa Millington." At that Theresa eyes flew open, ignoring the instant flash of pain that ripped through her head, she speared the man closest to her with angry grey eyes, causing him to jerk back in surprise "what the hell is that suppose to mean?" She demanded. As she continued to glare at the short stocky man before her a slow grin grew on his whiskered face "and while you're at it" she snapped as both her irritation and fear began to mount "you can tell me who the hell are you and what I'm doing here?" The grin developed into a full-blown smirk as he stared back at her with alert blue eyes "hey Doc" he called without taking his eyes from Theresa "best tell Chuck our saviour is awake and spittin' fire." 


	2. Chapter two

Doppelganger ............  
  
Digging both heels of her hands into the mattress and clenching her teeth against the pain Theresa tried to sit up. Her head began to swim, the grinning idiot reached forward to help her but she flinched instinctively away "don't touch me!" she then hissed at him irritably.  
  
The smirk disappeared, "only tryin' to help darlin'" he growled dropping his hands "there ain't no need to be so damn snappy."  
  
"Well if you would just answer some of my questions instead of grinning at me like an over grown idiot maybe I'd feel more friendly" she berated him superciliously. "Oh, and I would appreciate it if you would please not call me darling" she added with disdain.  
  
With surprise alight in his clear blue eyes he seemed to consider her for a moment, then having reached some kind of conclusion his right suddenly shot out hand towards her, "the names Logan."  
  
She stared at his offered hand her right eyebrow slowly rising "is that it, Logan?" He nodded. "Well is Logan your first or last name?" This time he shrugged his large shoulders non-committed.  
  
Theresa felt her irritation leap even further and she punished his irritating none answer by leaving his proffered hand empty and untouched. Deciding it would be best to ignore the exasperating man Theresa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried again to pull her aching body further up the bed. Bone numbing pain erupted in every limb making her groan in protest.  
  
Instantly Logan grabbed her firmly yet gently beneath her armpits and lifted her effortlessly till her back rested against her stack of pillows "sure are one damn stubborn female" she heard him mutter beneath his breath as he pulled back.  
  
She was opening her mouth to give him a severe put down when the doors of the room slid open "ah, Mrs. Millington how are you feeling?"  
  
Turning her attention to the new arrivals her eyebrows furrowed as she watched a slim, smartly dressed bald man of indeterminate age roll towards her bed in a metallic wheelchair. "It's good to see you are awake at long last," he said with a gentle smile "you had us worried there for a while."  
  
Theresa stared unresponsively at the stranger after giving him a brief once over she then slid her gaze to the stunning red headed female standing behind him, the woman smiled softly back at her.  
  
"And just who is 'us' exactly?" Theresa finally asked returning her eyes back to the bald man.  
  
"Yes, of course, introductions" he nodded "my name is Professor Charles Xavier, the lady to my left is Jean Grey and this" he looked at her rude companion "is Logan."  
  
She thought for a moment, desperately dredging though her memories in an attempt to recall anytime she might have seen these people before. It was no good, nothing was remotely familiar, and now she thought about it, there was something even more strange about this situation "why are you all speaking with American accents?" she whispered cautiously.  
  
Nervous glances were quickly tossed between the three "Mrs. Millington this will take a little time, that was a nasty automobile accident you were involved in you've been unconscious almost a week now, but don't worry you're fine and you will make a full recovery."  
  
Dropping her head back against the pillows Theresa rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand, the aching was increasing and the bright light of the room was making her eyes heavy "so I'm in a hospital?"  
  
"Look, you are obviously tired" reaching out Xavier gently patted her forearm "I promise I will explain everything when you've regained your strength."  
  
She was too tired to argue, she just need sleep then she would get some answers, just a few hours sleep. Squeezing her eyes open ever so slightly Theresa watched as all three moved towards the door "my husband, David" she called after them weakly "does he know where I am?"  
  
Xavier stopped and looked at her over his shoulder "he knows" he answered enigmatically before the doors slid quietly behind him.  
  
..............  
  
"Not very co-operative is she?" Logan snorted leaning on the back of the leather Chesterfield sofa in Prof. Xavier's office "in fact that is one bad tempered female and not one bit like her counterpart."  
  
"Wouldn't you be in her position Wolverine?" Jean responded, "she's in pain and she's confused, she's bound to be a little defensive."  
  
Another snort but softer this time "well I for one sure don't fancy bein' around when we tell her what's really goin' on."  
  
"I'd hoped not to alarm her this early" Xavier mused out loud "she's not strong enough yet and what we have done needs to be explained very carefully, I only hope she hasn't also realised by our accents that she isn't in England anymore."  
  
"And another thing" Logan added "why did you tell her husband knows she's here Proff? She'll expect to see him, and we all know that is one person we can't produce seein' that the guy's dead. Unless we ask Mystique pose as him for us, out of the goodness of her heart."  
  
"That isn't helpful Wolverine" Jean frowned "but he does have a point Professor maybe we should have told her that her husband has left her, I think she would have accepted that after what he's just gone through, after all it isn't that far from the truth is it?"  
  
"I don't want to distress her anymore than I have to at the moment Logan" Xavier answered "but once she has her strength back I will explain everything to her and hope she can understand why we've brought her here."  
  
"And if she goes off the deep end?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it, but we have no choice but to try." 


	3. Chapter three

...............  
  
Over the next two days Theresa's world passed in a blur of pain and a lethargy so strong it seemed to suck the very energy from her muscles, even trying to think proved too much of an effort. There were periods of lucidity but the pounding in her head that that caused quickly had Theresa seeking the sanctuary of sleep, but then on the third morning as she tentatively opened her eyes she realised that the pain had finally gone.  
  
Not daring to believe it at first she waited motionlessly for it to return, but it didn't, and slowly Theresa released the breath she'd been holding and sagged into her mattress with relief. It was then that she discovered she was in a different room.  
  
"What the bloody hell now!" she gasped in alarm, panic seizing her chest she snapped into a sitting position and surveyed her surroundings.  
  
Clearly a bedroom, it was richly but tastefully furnished with dark mahogany furniture, heavy burgundy velvet drapes arranged in perfect order around two huge casement windows through which the bright morning sunlight shone on a thick Wilton carpet of creams and bronzes. It was such a perfect antithesis to the large clinical room she had been in last time she began to wonder if she was even in the same building?  
  
Taking a deep breath Theresa threw back the covers and eased her bare legs over the edge of the bed, her toes sunk into the plush carpet as she slowly came to her feet while tugging futilely at the white gown that barely kept her modesty. "Sod it" she sighed releasing the short hem and headed purposely for the door. It was locked.  
  
"Well surprise, surprise" she glared at the door handle, banged the wooden panelling with her first turned and headed for the windows, these were not locked, but as she stepped out she realised why, she had to be at least three floors up.  
  
Staring over the concrete balcony at the ground beneath Theresa sighed, she hated heights always had done so this way was defiantly not an option "bloody, sodding hell" she busy feeling inadequate and cursing fluently when a man emerged from beneath the balcony.  
  
Theresa froze, watching him intently as he stopped looking out across perfectly manicured lawns. He was a big man and his long dark hair, which was lit almost auburn by the sunlight, brushed his wide shoulders. Reaching into the pockets of his long coat the man then lifted out a packet of cigarettes, lit one, and inhaled deeply. Turning his head Theresa caught his profile as he blew out a long grey stream, 'handsome, very handsome' Theresa found herself thinking 'probably knows it too, like all good looking men' she added as images of David sprung to mind.  
  
As if sensing her snide remark the man's head shot round to face her, not able to move Theresa stiffen in horror 'Jesus! What the hell is wrong with his eyes! They're red, bright bloody red, that isn't normal, nobody has red eyes' spinning around Theresa darted back into the room and began ripping open drawers and cupboards.  
  
Beneath her Remy LeBeau lifted his arm and pressed a button on his wrist watch "jus taught y' should know dat our guest is up an' about."  
  
...............  
  
She refused to sit down, instead she stood, arms crossed firmly across her chest and her spine so stiff the others in the room were convinced it was about to snap at any moment. Her chin was lifted definitely and there was an Icelandic glint in her silver eyes as she glared at Prof. Xavier behind his desk, Logan was convinced he had never seen a woman so angry yet so scared in all his life, Jean just thought she was very brave.  
  
"So, I'm in America, a place called Westchester," Theresa bit out "you sent your 'team' to rescue me from my car wreck, a car wreck that you somehow knew was going to happen, and brought me here to your home."  
  
"That is correct" Xavier confirmed.  
  
"Now for the million dollar question" Theresa sneered "why?"  
  
"This will take a while to explain Mrs. Millin."  
  
"I've got all the time in the world" Theresa interrupted "and stop calling me Mrs. Millington for Christ's sake, Theresa will do."  
  
"Okay Theresa" Xavier continued "I will try, but I warn you some of what I'm about to say you may have difficulty understanding but I assure you now that it is all true and you are in no danger."  
  
One eyebrow rose imperiously at that statement but otherwise Theresa remind silent.  
  
"This is house is much more than bricks and mortar, it is also a school and a home for a group of very special people who were born different from the rest of humanity." A tighten of the jaw but she still said nothing so he continued.  
  
"They are known as mutants, the next evolution of the human race, no one is quite sure how the mutation was first triggered but around puberty some people started to alter, sometimes the mutation is just physical then there are others who develop unique gifts and powerful abilities sometimes it is a combination of the two" Theresa remembered the red-on-black eyes and a shiver snaked down her back.  
  
"As these differences grew more frequent and more profound the rest of humanity, as it usually does when faced with something it didn't understand, started to discriminate and shun mutants, as the bigotry increased problems began to occur. The more powerful mutants fought back some committed dreadful crimes, which in turn forced some governments to criminalize mutants. They passed laws forcing us to register out abilities, some were arrested without charge mutants were being drove underground, things were getting desperate but then suddenly you came along and things began to change."  
  
A large fist of dread was beginning to form in Theresa's stomach "what do you mean I came along, I changed what?" not waiting for an answer she turned to look at the others in the room "you believe this bull shit don't you, well you're all stark raving mad do you know that? I've never seen any of you before in my life and I have no idea what your talking about" her voice raised another notch at their solemn faces "but I'll be damned if your going to suck me into your little world of illusion."  
  
She glared at Xavier slamming both shaking hands on his desk she leaned slightly towards him "there is no such laws and you know it" she hissed at him "yes people sometimes are born handicapped but they don't have 'special powers' and there certainly is nothing called a mutant."  
  
With that she spun on her heels and darted for the door, Logan sided stepped blocking her exit "oh, no, don't you start again" she spat at him "get out of my way!"  
  
"You are quite correct in one sense Theresa" Xavier called from behind her "you have never heard of mutants before, but that you see is because in you universe they do not exist"  
  
Theresa turned to stare at him he'd moved from behind his desk and now sat in the middle of the room with Jean behind him, "in my what?" she whispered incredulously.  
  
"You are not just in a different country but in another universe another dimension really" he explained calmly and matter-of-factly "we went through a portal, a tear in time to your universe at the point when you crashed and brought you back, but I do assure you there is such a thing as mutants in our world Theresa and if you will try and stay calm me I will prove it to you."  
  
............ 


End file.
